


Once in a Lifetime

by sinfullysecretive



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan RPF, Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, Reader fic - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfullysecretive/pseuds/sinfullysecretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a chance that most fans only dream of, a night with your favorite actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, I hope you all enjoy this little self-indulgent fantasy!

It was an opportunity like you never thought you'd have, but here you were, lucky enough to live out your dream. You knew that you would never forget getting to meet Jeffrey Dean Morgan, but you'd had no idea it would turn out to be this unforgettable, and you'd had no idea that you would end up in his hotel room. But what was it they said? Always a pleasure to meet a fan? You supposed that he wanted to make that true on two counts.

When you had first met him, you had managed to calm your nerves enough to actually make conversation, telling him about roles you liked and even managing a bit of banter, which was what had eventually lead to him taking an interest and propositioning you, but now that he had you alone, that confidence was fading. The fact was, you had never done anything like this before, and you weren't sure if you would be any good and you were terrified of disappointing him. The pros and cons of fucking your favorite actor were the same: you were fucking your favorite actor.

But it was a once in a life time opportunity, damn it, and you were not going to let the fact that you could totally blow it stop you. He closed the door and was on you in an instant, his lips over yours, and you melted into his kiss, forgetting all of your doubts for a moment. It was no surprise that he was good at this and you moaned into his mouth, reveling in his taste as he explored every space of yours with his tongue. His stubble scratched your face, but you really didn't mind that at all.

You'd wanted this for so long, but remembering that reminded you of all the reasons you had to be nervous, and you were doing your best to expel that from your mind. Still, you could only distract yourself for so long, and as soon as he broke the kiss and smiled at you, you were completely helpless once more. That goddamn smile had done you in more times than you could count when you saw it on a screen, and in person, it was about a thousand times more effective.

“Oh my god,” you breathed quietly.

“What is it? Something wrong?” asked Jeff, already picking up on your hesitance.

“I haven't...I mean...just a little nervous, is all.”

“I can see that,” he replied, “but you don't have anything to be nervous about. Unless there's something I don't know about.”

You knew that you couldn't avoid the subject forever, but it was still so embarrassing to admit to out loud, and you didn't know what he would think of you once you told him the truth, once you admitted...

“I'm a virgin. This is...you know...”

“This is your first time, huh?” He only seemed a little bit surprised, but then a grin broke out over his face. “Son of a bitch, that's hot.”

“It is?” You felt yourself blush.

“Fuck yeah it is. What, were you such a big fan you saved yourself for me?” he teased.

You laughed and shook your head. “I wasn't _that_ delusional!”

“But it didn't turn out to be a delusion, now, did it?” he asked, his voice deepening with lust.

“No, I guess not,” you replied, growing breathless again. Jeff pushed you onto the bed and pulled off your skirt before taking off your panties, and you tried not to feel embarrassed about being so exposed.

“Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you too bad,” he said. “Can you take your shirt off for me?” He began to take his own shirt off as you did as he asked, and you'd seen him without it enough times, but never in person. And here you'd thought his smile had been too much to handle up close!

You couldn't help moaning at the sight and he laughed. “I know how you feel, baby. It's alright, I'll be there in just a second.”

His jeans came off next, and you took a moment to admire the sizable bulge in his boxers before those came off too, and you were treated to the full view. He noticed the way you stared and smirked, going for a condom while you fidgeted in anticipation. You had never wanted anyone so badly in all your life.

When he was ready, he returned to you and climbed on top of you, looking at you with more desire than you had ever seen from him, and you knew that this was not acting. He smirked again and you nearly melted, and then he reached a hand between your legs and you could have died in that moment, his touch felt so good. Jeff fingered you slowly and gently, fitting two fingers into you and hooking them inside of you, making you moan as he stretched you.

He did this for so long that you almost came just from that, and getting to look at him while he did it didn't help matters at all, but just when you thought you couldn't stand anymore, he pulled his fingers out and asked, “You think you're ready for a little bit more?”

You nodded. “I'm ready. Please, I'm ready,” you begged.

“Alright,” he replied, pressing himself against your tight entrance, and you bit your lip in anticipation, bracing yourself. He fit the tip of his cock, inching himself into you, slowly so that you had time to adjust to the way he stretched you. Even though he had gotten you ready with his fingers, he was big and it was a bit painful, but nothing you couldn't handle. Especially not with the slow way he entered you, gentle enough to not do you much harm.

“Am I hurting you?”

“Not much,” you said, barely able to speak. “I like it.” He grinned and fit himself the rest of the way inside of you, moaning. The two of you sat like that for a moment, until he knew that you were ready for more. That was when he began to thrust into you, and you cried out in pleasure.

“That good, baby?”

“Oh, yeah! Yes, yes, oh my god!”

He thrust harder, and you moaned louder, and he moaned to match you, the two of you crying out in unison. You were getting so close and you stared up at the man who had been the center of so many of your fantasies in the past. But this was real, and he was real, and just seeing his face as he pounded into you until you came. You were blinded by pleasure; it wasn't your first orgasm and it wasn't even the first orgasm caused by him, but it was so much better when it was not done by your own hand.

You panted, smiling up at him in gratitude, and then he came as well, a look of sheer pleasure coming over his face. It was, you decided, your new favorite look for him, and it was one that you did not have to share. Such a shame you didn't have a picture to save for later, but maybe, if you were lucky, you'd get to see the real thing again someday.

He pulled out of you and held you in his arms, and you relaxed into him. It had been a lot better than you ever could have dreamed, and now you had nothing to be nervous about anymore. Your fantasies had been nice, but they were nothing compared to the real thing, and you could finally say that you had lived your dream.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
